


Build a Dream On

by Crowgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a certain amount of anxiety in any relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build a Dream On

‘You _what?’_ Dean falls back against the pillows, slightly breathless.

Castiel is flushing, red to the ears.

‘Say that again, Cas.’

 _mumble mumble_

‘’Cause I _know_ you’ve got to be jerkin’ me around.’ Dean stifles a grin at the unfortunate choice of words and shifts position slightly, easing the pressure in his jeans. He wishes he’d slipped them off at the same time as his shirt.

Cas is looking down at his hands splayed open on his knees. ‘Why should I be--’

‘Because you can’t _seriously_ be sitting there and -- fuck, Cas, we’ve been doing this for six _months,_ for God’s sake!’ Dean leans forward and grabs Castiel’s chin, forcing the other man to look up at him.

Castiel nods. ‘I know.’

‘Then what the hell are you worried about!’ Dean catches one of the angel’s hands and presses it against his crotch. ‘Does it seem to you like we’ve got a problem?’

Castiel flushes again but he does not move his hand. ‘Human sexual response can be due to a wide variety of--’

Dean groans and slides forward along the bed, throwing one leg over Castiel’s knees and using the other to urge Castiel forward towards him. The angel stubbornly stays where he is.

‘Cas.’ Dean puts his hands on Castiel’s thighs, just below the hip, bracketing the part of Castiel’s body he had hoped to be paying more attention to by now.

‘--and it would be ridiculous of me to--’

‘Cas.’

‘--assume that simply because I love you I am--’

Dean reaches out and presses his hand gently over Castiel’s mouth. The angel subsides, but Dean can see the worried crease between his eyebrows and the faint darkness at the back of his eyes.

He should have realized Castiel would worry; the angel worries about _everything._

He takes a breath and lets his hand slip down over Castiel’s throat, stroking over the line between jaw, ear, and shoulder. He lets his fingers come to rest in the open triangle of Castiel’s shirt collar, fingertips at the hollow of his collarbone. He leans forward, leaning in close enough that Castiel will be able to feel Dean’s breath on his skin and Dean can smell the faint scent of Castiel’s body.

Under his fingertips, he can feel the angel’s pulse speed up slightly and he smiles.

‘Cas.’

‘Yes, Dean.’ Castiel’s voice is throaty now; no longer uncertain or anxious.

‘I love the way you kiss. Shut up so we can.’

**Author's Note:**

> These are the plot bunnies that attack me when I sit down and mean to work on the _[Scars](http://archiveofourown.org/series/11230)_ series.
> 
> Title from "A Kiss to Build a Dream On." I can't say the fic will be materially _improved_ if read while listening to the [Louis Armstrong](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4sgMjyy7G6w) tune...but it probably won't hurt.


End file.
